


Sous Une Boîte de Chocolats

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, double-entendre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Pour la Saint Valentin, Eichi a fait une toute petite surprise à Rei. Ce n'est qu'un peu de chocolat, après tout...





	Sous Une Boîte de Chocolats

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit Reichi que j'ai écrit pour la Saint Valentin. Non, je ne suis pas en retard, j'habite dans le pays qui est encore au 14 février. Comment ça, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ? Je suis choquée et déçue.  
> Hem... Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

            Doucement, il versa le thé dans les tasses, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, puis les ramena à table. Rei attendait patiemment, ses yeux fixés sur les fleurs qui garnissaient le lieu. Lorsqu’Eichi déposa l’une des tasses devant lui, il se tourna vers le jeune homme et le remercia. Eichi s’installa en face de lui et prit une gorgée de son thé : chaude et délicieuse, avec une odeur enivrante, la boisson était parfaite. Mais elle le serait encore plus une fois que Rei Sakuma aurait découvert sa petite surprise…

            Ça ne lui prit que peu de temps : lorsqu’il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, Eichi put voir ses sourcils se froncer, et ses beaux yeux rouges se teindre d’une petite lueur intéressée.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as mis dans mon thé ?

— Moi ? Je suis un ange, je n’oserais rien mettre~

— Un ange, oui. Un ange avec une aura de démon.

— J’aime beaucoup ce contraste. »

            Rei reposa sa tasse, prit sa cuiller et la plongea dans la boisson chaude, avant de l’en ressortir avec quelque chose à l’intérieur.

« Du chocolat ? Je ne m’attendais pas à ce quelqu’un comme toi, qui aime le thé, puisse faire quelque chose de ce genre.

— Ca ne te plaît pas ? Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir, pourtant.

— J’aurais préféré que tu me le fasses manger toi-même~ »

            Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d’Eichi alors qu’il se levait et s’éloignait de la table sous le regard de Rei. Il ouvrit une armoire, en sortit une boîte, et se tourna vers son compagnon qui dégustait le chocolat trempé dans le thé. Il revint à sa place et posa délicatement la boîte devant son camarade de classe, puis l’ouvrit.

« Rien ne m’empêche de le faire~

— Des chocolats belges ? Chercherais-tu à m’impressionner, Eichi Tenshouin ?

— Du tout. Ce sont de très bons chocolats et j’espérais que tu les _dégustes_ avec moi. »

            Il attrapa un chocolat et l’approcha de la bouche de Rei.

« Nous sommes à l’Académie, tu sais ? N’importe qui pourrait entrer.

— Hm… Keito est occupé avec le Conseil, et Ritsu et Hajime ont quelque chose de prévu.

— Et tu ne devrais pas être avec Keito.

— Il m’a éjecté de la pièce. »

            Rei ouvrit la bouche, et Eichi fit entrer le morceau de chocolat. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs croqua dedans.

« Tu n’as peur de rien. Je pourrais te mordre, commenta Rei langoureusement.

— Peut-être que j’en ai envie ? »

            Il attrapa la main d’Eichi et celui-ci se pencha

« On sait très bien comment ça va finir, si je le fais.

— Peut-être que c’est le but… »

            Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et, ce qui se passa par la suite, fut caché sous une boîte de chocolats belges…

**Author's Note:**

> Fin Bonus :
> 
> Ou presque. Eichi sortit un DVD de "Kuzco, l’Empereur Mégalo" de sous la table, et Rei écarquilla les yeux.  
> « Eichi, non !  
> — Ecihi, oui ! »


End file.
